Keroro Gunso New Adventures!
by AnnLay
Summary: This will be several Adventures...and it will introduce most of my Oc's from Total Drama World Tour Keroro Gunso Version! Please Enjoy...or not :
1. Monono who? de arimasu!

Monono and Miya present:Monono who?de arimasu!

* * *

Giroro is where out story starts...he was polishing his gun,his cat next to him...he storked her head...Keroro,Tamama,Dororo,and Kululu all came outside..

Keroro said "Giroro!Do you feel like were missing something..."

Giroro said "Now that you mention it...sorta"

Angol Mois ran outside with the kero ball,which was blinking "Why si it blinking Uncle?" she asked him.

Giroro stood up and said "Distress signal!" he snatched it and said "Someone's nearby...lets go!" the six nodded and ran off...their anti-barriers on,Mois with her discise...when they got there they all gasped

The was a silver keronion...grey helmet and a no symbol...he had starngly red eyes...he was being atacked by birds...

they also heard a school bell ring...and teens started leaveing school...one of them came into the ally...her eyes wide "Monono!" she cried out and ran to his side

sheswatted the birds away...the Keronions all watched...the girl ntocied Mois...

She said "Oh no..." she backed up...Monono in her arms

"no wait..." Mois said...the girl looked at her..

Mois said "he is a Keronion..." the girl nodded

Mois said "Well I know keronions..." she walked over to them and switched his anti-barrier on...she said "Come with me"

The teen nodded and followed Mois...the keronions a little bit ahead...but because of the barries no one could see them...not even Monono,Mois,and the teenage girl...

When they got to the hinata hosue Mois took her to the base...she called out "Uncle!"

the five keronions appered out of nowhere...Monono turned his head weakly to look at them...his eyes widned and he stood up in front of the Keroro...they all looked at him.

"Sergent Keroro Sir!" Monono said...saluteing Keroro...

then he stood in front of tamama and pat his head "Private Second Class Tamama!" he smiled

Next Giroro "Corporal!" he patted his back and said "How are you Giroro?"

"um...ok?' Giroro said

"Great!" Monono said...turning to kululu he said "Sergenmt major Sir!"

Kululu just roleld hsi eyes...though him-like the other four looked confused

Monono looked at Dororo and said,venom in his voice _"Zeroro"_

"Who are you?" Keroro asked

Monono said "you gusy forgot me?" they all nodded,he said "Ok..well then"

He stood in front of them alla nd saluted "Lance Corporal Monono!I have all around skills!"

The teenage girl saw the other teens who had gathered in the base...Natsumi,fuyuki,Momoka,Koyuki,Mois,and Saburo (Who was there to find Kululu for something)

The girl said "Hi!I'm Miya!" they could barely understand her or Monono though...

Natsumi said "I can barely undertsand you"

"Sorry...we just moved to Japan from America...me,my parents,my freinds,and Monono"

"America?' the ARMPIT asked...

"Yes...it is on the other side of the world" Monono said..."i had to pose as a plush toy."

they all nodded,smileing...Monono said "But I am glad to be back with my platoon...and glad they didn't start the invasion without me...now we can figure our plans out!'

Keroro nodded...then satretd going "GeroGeroGeroGeroGero"

Tamama join in with Keroro "TamaTamaTamaTamaTama"

The Giroro joined in as well "GiroGiroGiroGiroGiro"

Then Kululu "KuluKuluKuluKuluKulu"

The Dororo heitantly added his voice "DoroDoroDoroDoroDoro"

The Monono smiled and added in "MonoMonoMonoMonoMono"

the six ARMPITters were back together...and that was a trsure itself


	2. Love de arimasu!

The platoon was relaxing-in thier own ways

Keroro was makeing gundam,Tamama as training himself more,Giroro was polishing his gun,Kululu typeing away at his laptop,Dororo meditateing,and Monono was watching

"They are different...from on Keron" he had a flashback

_"Keep it going guys!Private!Keep up with Zeroro!Corporal slow down!this is a training mission not a marathon!Kururu!Using tech is against the rules!Can't you guys be like Monono!" Keroro called out...speaking on Monono...he was carrying keroro on his houlders...not even sweating..he caught up to Zeroro...copotition in his eyes...Zeroro returned the look...they both screamed the same thing at the same time_

_"ASSASIN MAGIC!" they both started fighting...the rest of the platoon stopped and watched the two atack..._

"I mean...Zeroro doesn't even fight me anymore...mabey I can make a challenge for us..." he grinned and pushed Dororo over...

"Whoa!" Dororo said and stood up "That was not kin-" he got cut off

"Stop talking and fight me you stupid little idiot...unless your not frog enough"

"I shall not atack my platoon-mates"

a small voice in Dororo's head screamed _"Atack him Zeroro!He deserves it"_

_"I am no longer Zeroro" _Dororo thought

_"It is a challenge!Do it Zeroro!It is Monono!MONONO!Assasin magic him!NOW!"_

Dororo said "I shall not hurt you Monon-" he got cut off

"HIYA!" Monono cried out..a sword in his hand...Dororo jumped out of the way,he landed on a keronion

"Ow!" the girl cried out...Dororo quickly got off her she sat up...she said "Hey!"

The platoon looked at the girl...the girl looked at them...she stopped on one of them

"Giroro-sama!" her eyes sparkling

"Mariri-sama?" he said in disbelife...

"Giroro-sama!" she cried out,hugging him she then kissed his cheek her mark was a exclamation mark

"Oh my Giro-sama!" she cried

"Wait...if Mariri is here" Dororo started "Then where is-"

"Dororo-kun!" Koyuki's voice rang out...she landed next to hm

_"no!Faroro will see her now!" _Dororo thought

"Koyuki-sama!Zeroro-Dororo-ninja-assasin-kun!" a voice rang out...

A red-orange keronion ran up...his mark was a question mark...he hugged Koyukia dn kissed her,on the lips

"cute as ever Koyuki-sama!" he said..his eyes sparkling...yet Koyuki's was not...

"Love" Tamama said...sighing "If only I could find some of that stuff"


End file.
